


24

by Zana_Lee



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zana_Lee/pseuds/Zana_Lee
Summary: Sasuke returns home unexpectedly, and with Sakura in the shower and Sarada away on a mission - there's only one thing to do.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	24

24

**“When our hands touch,  
Electricity spreads all over my body,  
I close my eyes, what do I do?  
The more I drink, the thirstier I get,  
The more I taste, the more my body seeks,  
I’m falling into you.”**

Sakura had always enjoyed a long, hot shower after work. The hot water was not only good for relaxing her muscles but the shower felt like an escape. A little bubble where the things that made her unhappy didn’t matter and she could focus on the things that did. If only for a little while. It was as Sakura was rinsing the conditioner from her hair that awareness tingled at the base of her neck. That sense all shinobi seemed to develop. A sixth sense. An early warning system. _Someone was in the apartment._ Sarada was away on a mission, and would’ve been gone for several more days. And while Sakura missed the presence of her daughter in the quiet, sometimes lonely apartment – she was sure it wasn’t her. And while Konoha certainly had its fair share of petty criminals, no one was stupid enough to break into the home of Uchiha Sakura. She was well enough known that criminals steered well clear of her. But then….that left one last final option. An option that scared her as much as it excited her. She feared it because of the hurt she would feel if somehow her hunch was wrong. But the excitement overpowered the fear. Sakura continued her shower but her mind was on the intruder, following _him_ around the apartment. Seeing every step he took in her mind’s eye. First the kitchen – where the lights were already turned off – it was late, past midnight. He would go through the living room, taking the hallway down where he would finally reach the main bedroom. _Their_ bedroom. Their little kingdom where he worshipped her in the dead of night, slipping into bed and pulling her from sleep with his mouth between her thighs. And Sakura had returned the favour several times. Once bringing him to his knees with her tongue alone. Despite the hot water beating down on her, Sakura’s skin tingled in anticipation as if her body knew there was just one door between them now. One door between his hands and her naked skin. One door between her desperate lips and his. That door opened and what followed was a long, quiet moment. She knew he was watching her silhouette in the steam filled bathroom, his eyes tracing her figure as if they could touch her. Sakura held her breath, waiting for him to make the decision she already knew he would make. By now, despite the years apart, she still knew him. Sometimes better than she knew herself. Sakura knew the moment he decided, felt him enter the bathroom as if that familiar magnet between them had activated, pulling him closer and closer. The door shut with a heavy thud. She didn’t move as he began to undress, his clothes hitting the floor audibly. He moved quietly – but then again, he always had. But Sakura could _feel_ him inching closer. The shower slid open and the air around her seemed to move as he stepped into the spot right behind her. Without a word, his arm slipped around her waist and Sakura relented, leaning into him immediately. His head lowered, hair brushing against her skin as he left a trail of kisses from her shoulder up the path to her neck.   
“Sakura,” his voice was low and gravelly, but there was a sensual edge – a voice she’d longed to hear for months, a mixture of emotions shot through her and her heart squeezed in her chest – but another emotion seemed to win in that moment as the muscles low in her abdomen contracted eagerly for him. His hand flattened against her stomach, fingers pressing down into her skin and pulling her hips back into his evident desire. Sakura shuddered at the warm, heavy feeling of it against her back, turning her head to the side when Sasuke nudged her cheek. The kiss was hard and deep and she felt his own longing and need for her there as Sasuke’s hand slipped lower, over her navel and then lower still, between her folds where he undoubtedly felt the wetness that had already gathered there. Sasuke ran his fingers deep, feeling just how soaked she was for him before curling his fingers, purposefully _just_ brushing the little nub of nerves there. Sakura whimpered and Sasuke’s teeth dragged along her lower lip as her head fell back against his shoulder, body jerking when he repeated the torturous motion with his fingers.  
Sasuke’s mouth pressed against her ear and Sakura could hear how out of breath he was already when he spoke. “Is this what you do, Sakura?” he ran his fingers alongside her clit, his touch light and teasing but careful not to touch it as he went back and forth. “When you think of me?”  
“Yes,” Sakura breathed helplessly. “I miss you so much.”  
Sasuke pressed a kiss to the spot below her ear, it was a gentle thing – as if to say _I miss you too._  
Sakura reached back between them, gripping his hardness in a vice and slowly stroking him in an almost playful way. Sasuke let out a harsh breath against her neck. “Is this what you do?” she threw back at him, fingers squeezing at his length as she continued touching him.  
“Harder,” Sasuke hissed, teeth scraping her neck, his fingers mimicking the pressure between her thighs that she was applying to him.   
Sakura shuddered against him. “Harder?” her voice was like flint.   
“Aa.” Sasuke grunted with she applied more pressure, his hot breath coming faster against her neck now. “Always harder.” he admitted between puffs. “I can’t stop it when I think of you…like this.”  
Finally, _finally,_ Sasuke’s finger pressed down on her clit and Sakura let out a soft gasp, her fingers spasming against his cock. “ _Sasuke-kun,”  
_ Sasuke’s hips jerked into her hand before he drew his tongue up the length of her neck in a slow, purposeful stroke while his fingers worked her in the most perfect way until she was shaking against him. Sakura gripped him in tightly, drawing her hand up to the tip and swirling her thumb around it. Sasuke mumbled something incoherent into her neck, his hips rocking faster into her hand now.  
“How often?” Sakura gasped and Sasuke lifted his head. “How often do you touch yourself?”  
The water beat down on their bodies, the hot water cooled down significantly now but neither of them seemed to notice. Sasuke released her, wet fingers trailing over her skin as he bent Sakura over with a touch on her back so that she could brace herself against the wall.  
“Sometimes…” Sasuke admitted quietly. “Sometimes daily.”  
Sakura felt him at her entrance then, threatening to push in and her body trembled as she felt the tip of his cock running up and down her slit but he stopped short, pulling back.   
“I can’t-“ he choked, spinning her around. “I need to look at you.”  
Sakura went up on her toes, her mouth almost clumsily seeking his but Sasuke’s lips parted for her immediately, her tongue sliding into his mouth with a heady gasp as their bodies pressed together and with Sasuke now thoroughly soaked as well, they slid together as they moved, his erection trapped between them and Sakura couldn’t get enough. The taste of him. The feel of his skin against hers as his body moved against her in that slow, possessive way that seemed to wreak havoc on all of her senses. Sakura pulled back, gasping in air but Sasuke’s mouth chased her blindly, his kiss leaving her half delirious as his hand gripped her thigh, yanking it up around his waist as they stumbled back. Sakura knew the moment he was going to do it but she still wasn’t prepared for the sensation. As soon as her back hit the wall, Sasuke lifted her thigh higher, angling her up and seething himself so, so deeply into her and so suddenly that Sakura tossed her head back and let out a scream. The neighbours were probably used to it by now. This was a regular occurrence since his more frequent returns. Sasuke let out a nasty curse into her neck, his voice sounding choked and thick. Sakura wanted to feel like this all the time. She wanted this ache – the pleasure, the torture. She wanted him in her all the time, to squeeze him tighter and deeper until she wasn’t sure where he began and she ended. To feel his body heavy against her own, tight with his need. For her.   
Bracing herself of his shoulders, Sakura lifted herself against him, her back sliding up along the wall as her chest lifted to his face. Sasuke glanced up at her, looking up into her eyes as he deliberately bit into the skin around her nipple, hard enough that it would leave a mark. He loved doing that, leaving hickeys and marks in private parts on her body so that she would look at them when she was alone and know that she belonged to him. With his mouth still around her, and that dark eye staring up at her, Sasuke’s tongue slid against her nipple. Sakura quivered, letting out a whimper and the sound had Sasuke bucking his hips up into her on their own. Sasuke’s tongue moved again and again and Sakura felt frantic, her skin stretched too tight as she said his name again and again wanting to close her eyes, to scream, to do _anything._ But she was trapped in his gaze, and the sensations that washed over her over and over again and Sasuke was teasing her, she knew that. But his hips continued to rock up into her, making it hard to think, making it hard to form _words._  
“Sasuke-kun,” Sakura whispered desperately, “Please, _please,_ ” as her fingers tightened in clumps of his hair.   
Sasuke released her, a devilish glint in his eye as he licked along the spot. Sakura tugged at his hair with more force and Sasuke smirked, leaning in once again to nip and the sensitive skin. Sakura arched against him, her eyes begging him – showing him just how desperate she felt – how on the edge, but it was only when she said it again, “ _Please,”_ that Sasuke relented.  
Sakura gripped him to her, her arms around him as Sasuke’s body seemed to roll into her, that sensual, passionate nature more evident than ever. His hand slid up her thigh and then underneath her, fingers gripping her ass and Sakura automatically locked her legs around his waist. Sasuke thrust into her with his whole body, pushing her back against the shower wall with every rock of his hips. The hand that wasn’t gripping his shoulder found itself in Sasuke’s hair, scratching at his scalp and Sakura couldn’t stop the sounds that escaped her throat. Somewhere between moans and sobs. She could feel him, every thrust going deeper, hitting that spot she was so desperate for. Her toes curled against his back and she could feel his control slipping away as he moved into her, so hard, so relentless, that Sakura felt like she was going to be split in half. But Sakura loved him like this. Loved when he lost himself in her. Beyond herself, her nails dug into his back, silently asking for more and Sasuke didn’t disappoint. Electricity danced on her skin, between them, and Sakura felt her release come, her hips began to buck unevenly and she whispered his name over and over again, soft at first but steadily louder and louder. Her core clenched around him, gripping his cock tightly and Sasuke shouted as his own release burned through him, his body becoming tight, his hips jerking into her wildly as he rode it out but when he came down, her name was the only thing on his lips.

They stood like that, the haze dissipating, the water now icy on their skin but neither of them reached for the faucet to close it. Sasuke let her down and her body moulded against his, her legs like jelly. Sakura felt his eyes on her and she reached up with shaky hands, brushing his wet hair from his face so she could look into both of his eyes. _All of him._ Sasuke leaned down, placing a kiss to her soaked hair and then whispered the words she’d been longing to hear since he walked through the door.

“ _Tadaima.”_ _  
  
_

x-x-x-x-

I don’t know where this came from but I just felt like writing and it turned into smut xD  
  


I don’t own the opening lyrics – [24 – SUNMI]

  



End file.
